vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Baylord Paul
Summary Baylord Paul is Yama's third brother and a High Ranker. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A, likely Low 6-B Name: Baylord Paul, Lord Paul, Paul Origin: Tower of God Gender: Male Age: Probably over 5000 years (Although younger than Yama and Doom, he was present and participated in the war against Yama, which took place in the middle ages of the Tower) Classification: Canine Man, FUG Ranker, High Ranker, Wave Controller Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Accelerated Development (Passive; He get stronger as he age), True Flight, Shinsoo Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a Kilometers away), Statistics Amplification (Like all shinsoo users he can amplify his physical characteristics and speed with shinsoo), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Danmaku (Can attack using tens of baangs with a large AoE), Homing Attack (He can control his shinsoo to have it attack where he desires), Likely Molecular Immobilization via Limited Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower and Paul can probably reverse it flows to stop movement), Energy Projection (Paul is able to create widen bursts of green shinsoo/energy), Forcefield Creation (Can use shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Transformation (Can use the partial transformations to become stronger), Limited Body Control (Can add canine characteristics to his body parts), Limited Size Manipulation (Can change the height of the parts of his body using Partial Transformations), Resistance to the following: Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair) and Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Casually one-shot Culden, a Advance Ranker who is comparable to Jordan in a sparring), likely Small Country level+ (Somewhat comparable to Karaka) Speed: At least Relativistic (Kept up with Karaka) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (As you go further up the Tower the density of the shinsoo increases, requiring more and more strength to even just walk normally), likely Class T (Somewhat comparable to Karaka) Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class, likely Small Country Class+ Durability: Large Mountain level (Should be comparable to his own power), likely Small Country level+ (Tanked Karaka's World of Darkness explosion) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, Kilometes to Tens of Kilometers with shinsoo techniques Standard Equipment: A spear that helps him control shinsoo Intelligence: High (Paul is an extremely skilled fighter, being able to be superior to the likes of Baam) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Partial Transformation: Paul was born with this mysterious power that allows him to enlarge his body parts and add canine characteristics to them. He can further progress this transformation. It is not known how many transformations he can undergo, since Paul is a Wave Controller who prefers to fight from a distance and don't use use the Partial Transformation, which is normally used in close combat. Shinsoo Manipulation: Paul's shinsoo is bright green and very dense. Paul is an excellent Wave Controller, being able to attack using tens of baangs while sitting. *'Paul's Shinsoo - Green Beasts Swimming Through The River Of Death:' Paul creates large shinsoo baangs resembling green beasts with three red eyes, the capacity of this ability is still unknown. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:High Rankers Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Size Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6